Miłosna powieść o biedaku i księżniczce
Tori: Witajcie moi drodzy zawodnicy. Przepraszam za to, ale niestety wystąpiły niewielkie problemy. Bucky: Co nie powiesz. Zalało ich domek. Stażyści i reszta ekipy starała się zahamować. Tori ' Śnieżne wyzwanie to nie był za dobry pomysł. Ale dał nam sporo ubawu! Tyle emocji, tyle upadków spotkania z yeti i innymi okropnymi potworami. Przyjemność niesamowita jak się patrzy. Szopy okazały się lepsze i wygrali zadanie. Okazali się, że najlepiej radzą sobie z ślizganiem. Przegrani pozbyli się zakochanego na zabój i dziwną dziewczynę. O co z nią chodziło? ''Zaczęła się zastanawiać . Na twarzy Hanka pojawi si niepokój . '''Tori : Pewnie nic ważnego. Hank: Uf, udało się. Tori: Co? Hank: Zatamować nieco i ochronić przed wylewem. Otarł zdenerwowany czoło. Tori: Nic mi nie grozi, kiedy tutaj jesteś. Pocałowała go. Tori: A właśnie zapraszam na odcinek. Idź z kamerą do bachorów. Zabrała gdzieś Hanka i zniknęła. Intro Pomysł oraz muzyka: Intro z Totalnej Porażki, Wersja Angielska ♪Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine♪ Kamera sunie po przepięknej Muskoce poprzez plażę z pomostem, ukamienowaną ścieżkę, plac wraz z dwoma przyzwoitymi chatkami, przez leśne odstępy na szczyt góry Chupakabra ♪You guys are on my mind.♪ Kamera gwałtownie spada w dół pod wodę, gdzie Cassie oraz Noel w strojach kąpielowych szarpią się o to kto zabierze skarb. Dyskretnie za stanik zaczepia się haczyk wciągając dziewczynę ku górze. ♪You asked me what I wanted to be♪ Na łodzi znajduje się Davis oparty o barierkę. Wymiotuje z powodu choroby lokomocyjnej. Marcus z całej siły ciągnący za wędkę oraz kręci kołowrotkiem wyławiając Cassie wpadającą w jego ramiona. Wyrzuca ją za burtę. Nagle wyskakuje w ich stronę groźny miecznik ♪And now I think the answer is plain to see♪ Kamera mknie przez las gdzie z jednej strony Ember próbuje zaimponować Richardowi a Dominica wręcz się przysysa do niego. Nieoczekiwanie sprowokowane zwierzęta atakują obie dziewczyny, które uciekają z przerażenia. ♪I wanna be famous.♪ Rozbawiona Ari pojawia się przed Richardem, który mimo wszystkie uśmiecha się w jej stronę. Oboje wydają się rozbawieni dopóki nie pojawia się Sasqaczanakwa. Oboje zaczynają przed nim uciekać w stronę wodospadu. '' '♪I wanna live close to the sun,♪''' Joqline stojąc na skraju skalpy próbuje sięgnąć w stronę tęczowego motyka. Nagle na nią wpadają i zlatują prosto w dół. Na pieńku Ellen wykonuje swoje codzienne poranne ćwiczenia gdy wszyscy wpadają prosto na nią. Nieoczekiwanie na lianie zaczyna lecieć Rouse. ♪Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,♪ Liana się zrywa i zaczyna się turlać prosto na nieświadomego Oliviera próbującego pomóc dziewczynie. Wpada i kręcą się chwilę aż uderzają o toj-toj z którego wypada Poul z papierem toaletowym i spuszczonymi spodniami ♪I'll get there one day.♪ Widok przenosi się na stołówkę gdzie wgapiona Catalina pożera wręcz wzrokiem Hanka. Cilia ją delikatnie szarpie by się ogarnęła jednak dziewczyna w ogóle nie reaguje. ♪Cause, I wanna be famous!♪ '' Kamera sunie w lewą stronę, gdzie Leila oraz Rocky siłują się na rękę i dziewczyna triumfalnie rozkłada go na deki. Kamera natychmiast sunie na plażę plażę. ♪Na na na na na na na na♪ Przy zejściu na plażę siedzi z nosem w książce Georgia. Pod nos Billy podsyła jej kwiaty oraz prezenty. Dziewczyna jednak natychmiast odrzuca prezenty. ♪Na na na na na na na na♪ Na pomoście Lorenzo przegląda sobie swoją śliczną buźkę w jednym lusterku po chwili kierując wzrok w stronę drugiego lusterka odbijającego jego ochrowy szal. '' '♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪''' Na końcu pomostu Hernando z kamerą ustawioną prosto na niego z mikrofonem oraz głośnikami chce je odpalić gdy nagle pomost nie wytrzymuje ciężaru i wszystko wpada do wody elektryzując chłopaka. '' '♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪''' Uradowany John siedzi obok Nikity. Oboje się rumienią i chcą się pocałować, gdy nagle chłopak zostaje pociągnięty przez Pedra tracąc równowagę. Kamera oddala się ukazując wszystkich uczestników zebranych przy ognisku ♪Whistle♪ ' ''Wszystko się rozmywa pokazując na głównym planie tabliczkę z Obóz Muskoka z niedokładnie doczepionym zdjęciem wyspy z logiem sezonu: Wyspa Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Wyspie. Przy ostatnim gwiździe zostaje zdmuchnięta. Domek Ptaków Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Ranek, większość poszła już na śniadanie. Niektórzy jeszcze starali się ogarnąć i coś robili innego. '''Cilia: Ow.. Siedziała i patrzała się zza okno. Noel:'''Przestaniesz buczeć. '''Cilia: To poprawia mi humor, więc wątpię. Mazała palcem po szybie. Noel: Lamentuj sobie dalej. Ja mam do opchnięcia rzeczy. Obrócił się, a tam wyskoczyła Ari: Bu! Noel: Zostaw mnie! Złapał się za serce i wybiegł. Ari: Nie uciekaj mi. Ja cię lubię! Pobiegła za nim. Cilia: W co ty się dziewczyno wplątałaś. Na oknie było narysowana twarz Cataliny, a ona ułożyła głowę na parapecie i patrzała w pustkę. Cilia (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Co na to poradzę. Zawsze byłam wrażliwa na takie sytuacje. ''Siedziała dłuższą chwilę. Jednak zauważyła Hank, który szedł z jakimś kartonem do lasu. 'Cilia:'Co on robi? Natychmiast wybiegła zahaczając o Georgię. '''Georgia: Inni też tutaj s.. Cilia: Przepraszam, ale to pilne. Georgia:'Nikt nie ma kultury, nikt. ''Ona również wyszła, biorąc ze sobą ścierkę. Domek Szopów Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png W chatce zostały tylko dwie osoby, reszta poszła się zająć innymi sprawami. '''Cassie: Powiesz mi w końcu! Stała nas Hernando, który był związany. Hernando: Potwór. Cassie:'Czy ty mnie słuchasz? '''Hernando:'To było okropne. '''Cassie: No nie. Spoglądał jej w oczy, ta mu uległa i puściła go. Hernando: Oddaje ci. Podał parę kartek z jej pamiętnika. Cassie: Powiedz tylko skąd? Wzięła je od niego. Hernando: Byłem trochę ciekawski no i.. Przekręcił swoją czapką, a ona się spojrzała. Cassie: To nie był powód! Hernando: Ale on mi się przypadkiem znalazł. Cassie: Jak przypadkiem?! Hernando: No po prostu. Pewnie gdzieś go położyłaś i spadł. Cassie: Dobrze puszcze to w niepamięć o ile nikomu nie wydasz nic więcej. Hernando: Ja dochowuję obietnic. Cassie: Cieszy mnie to. Więc idziemy na śniadanie? Hernando: Proszę? Razem poszli w kierunku stołówki. Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń): To jest podejrzane. Aż za bardzo. Myślę, że nie mówi mi całej prawdy. Hernando (W pokoju zwierzeń): To naprawdę był przypadek. Serio. Las , blisko domków Szła za nim po cichu. Hank: W końcu się tego pozbędę. Położył pudełko na ziemi. Hank:'Hahaha. ''Dziewczyna podeszła bliżej. '''Cilia: Głupio się czuję. Hank: Ktoś tam jest? Zatkała usta i się skuliła. Hank: Halo, wyłaź. Na szczęście przebiegła wiewiórka. Hank: Durne zwierzęta. Wyjął zapałki i wykrzesał ogień, po czym podpalił pudełko i zaczął uciekać. Cilia : 'Poszedł .. ''Natychmiast wstała i podbiegła. Zdjęła górną część i wyjęła jakieś zdjęcia. '''Cilia: O nie… Zobaczyła coś co ją zszokowało. Cilia: Muszę to szybko powiedzieć Tori. Uśmiechnęła się. To co zobaczyła sprawiło jej przyjemność. Cilia: Mam na ciebie haka. Cilia (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Niesamowite to jest. Może udam i się ciebie przywrócić do gry. ''Pobiegła szybko na stołówkę, żeby nikt jej jeszcze nie zauważył. Stołówka Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Większość ludzi właśnie była na stołówce. Richard, John i Nikita siedzieli przy stole i rozmawiali. Ember siedziała jak nawiedzona w kącie i mieszała jedzeniem. Ari i Noel wymieniali się spojrzeniami Leila próbowała zagadać Georgię, ale ją wszystko nudziło. '''Leila: No i wtedy to właśnie. Georgia: Jeśli to ma być twoja kolejna nudna opowieść jak się biłaś z jakąś dziewczyną. Oburzona ściskała sztućce. Leila: Słuchaj. Georgia: Za dużo się nasłuchałam nudy. Leila:'''Radzę ci trochę. '''Noel: Ej dziewczyny nie ma co. Georgia:'W końcu się go pozbyłam i teraz kolejne problemy. ''Wzięła swoją porcję i poszła do innego stołu. 'Leila (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Kujoni , jeszcze cię dorwę. Tymczasem u nowych sojuszników. 'Richard:'Więc tak to się z wami zaczęło. '''Nikita: Wiem jesteś zaskoczony. Przytuliła go. Nikita:'Ale myślę że coś z tego wyjdzie. '''John:'Też na to liczę. Spojrzeli sobie w oczy, a Richard westchnął. 'Richard:'Fajnie jest to widzieć. '''Richard (W pokoju zwierzeń): W mojej firmie zawsze byłem zalatany, zabiegany i zajęty stertą dokumentów. Tutaj mogę poczuć coś wspaniałego. Luz! Spokojnie sobie zaczęli jeść. O dziewczynę zahaczył Davis. Davis: Można prosić? Podał rękę do Nikity. Nikita: Suń się. Davis: Więc grasz ostro. Ruszaj się! Nikita: Wyjaśniliśmy sobie już wszystko. Spojrzeli na nią dziwnie. John:'''Ale o co chodzi? '''Davis: Mam do niej zaległa sprawę, której nie można odłożyć. Nagle przerwało im trzaśnięcie drzwi '' '''Ember:'Loooknijcie na mnie! Zaczęła iść jak wystrojona modelka przez kuchnie, przykuwając wzrok wszystkich. Davis: Była wyprzedaż staroci? Nikita:'Staroci? Z kubła to wyjęła. '''Ember ' Zazdrościcie. Wy tak bosko nie wyglądacie. 'Nikita:'Jakby ktoś na mnie wyżygał tęcza. '''Ember: Nudzi mnie głos pospólstwa. Usiadła jak gdyby nic popychając dziewczyny od stołu. Cassie: No co ty.. Ember:'''Wybacz była przyjaciółko, ale czas na prawdziwą gwiazdę. '''Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń): Marcus spadłeś na drugie miejsce. Możesz się na razie cieszyć. Ari: Ona błyszczy. Stała i gapiła się w nią. Noel: Bardzo błyszczy. Podeszli blisko niej. Georgia:'No rany... ''Szturchnęła ich w ramiona, ale nic to nie pomogło. '''Georgia: Dziecinna drużyna. Ponownie zostały otworzone drzwi. Bucky: Mam dla was wiadomość. Wszedł Bucky ubrany w strój księcia, jednak nie pasowało rozmiarem i było widać dziury w koszuli, a on sam czuł się niekomfortowo. Bucky: Co za żenada. Westchnął i czytał dalej. Bucky: Królowa ma dla was kolejne wyzwanie młodzi. Każdy z was zostanie poddany próbie. Chwalebna walka was czeka i jeszcze słodsza nagroda. Po skończeniu wyszedł. Plac główny Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Większość zawodników stałą na placu i kontynuowała rozmowy i kłótnie. Tori: Więc wszyscy są? Rozejrzała się na kompletnie niezainteresowanych zawodników. Hank:'''Może opowiesz im o .. '''Cilia: Zaczekaj z zadaniem. Tori:'Tak? ''Wyjęła papierki, a Hank się zdenerwował. '''Cilia: Zerknij na to. Podała jej. Marcus: Cilia, no proszę. Cilia:'''Co ja? '''Marcus: Potrafisz być wredna. Cilia: Wcale nie! Marcus:'''Wyrobisz się jeszcze. '''Tori: To jest takie poniżej twojego poziomu. Zdziwiona podeszła do niej. Cilia: Co!? Tori: Myślisz że nie wiedziałam kochana? Cilia:'Ale .. '''Tori:'Radzę ci wracać, albo zostaniesz wywalona . Posłusznie poszła do szeregu. '''Cilia (W pokoju zwierzeń): Jak można to było zrobić jej. Hank (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Ech , mogłem to lepiej zrobić. Jeśli chcecie wiedzieć to. '''Cilia (W pokoju zwierzeń): Catalina jest jego daleką rodziną , a on ją chciał. To takie niesmaczne. A ona wiedziała. Hank (W pokoju zwierzeń): Tak, część to prawda. Ale nie paliłem się do tego. Tori jest łatwa do omotania . Tori: Skoro nie ma więcej pytań i ty Marcus i panna wścibska jesteście aktywni podejdźcie. Niepewnie podeszli. Tori: Proszę , oto urna z scenkami. Losujcie. Oboje włożyli ręce do urny i wyciągnęli. Tori: No i? Marcus: EE.. Animowany musical? Tori: '''Wspaniale, a co ty masz Cilia? '''Cilia: Szkolny musical! Wspaniale! Cilia (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Uwielbiałam oglądać . Widziałam wszystkie filmy i muszę przyznać ! Genialne. '''Tori:'Dobra macie tematy przewodnie. Główną atrakcją będą piosenki. Mają one być waszą. improwizacją. Dodatkowo tam macie dwie przyczepy które nazwaliśmy garderobą. Wskazała na dwie stare, stojące na cegłach kanciapy. Z jednej coś strzeliło a w drugiej załamał się dach. '''Tori: Została tylko jedna, no trudno. Tam przy stole macie papierki do zrobienia dekoracji lub czegokolwiek co rozbarwi show. No a scena? Scena jest tutaj na placu! Dam wam jakąś godzinkę. Resztę sami ustalacie. Połamania nóg Ember: Grr... Ember (W pokoju zwierzeń): Przesądna idiotka, nie mówi się tego gdy ma się wkroczyć na scenę . Przygotowania do spektaklu Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Obie drużyny stały naprzeciw siebie i zaczęły rozdzielać obowiązki między sobą. Marcus: Ja się zajmę scenografią jestem w tym dobry. Ember:'''Postaraj się tylko nieudaczniku. '''Richard: Sama nie jesteś lepsza. Ember:'Milcz. ''Szarpnęła go za włosy. 'Richard:'Gdybyś nie była dziewczyną to bym ci zdzielił albo poprosił asystenta o to. '''Ember: UU znalazł się bohater. Zaśmiała mu się w twarz i poszła do Cassie, która zaczęła szyć ubrania. Richard: Ale bym jej coś zrobił. Ściskał ręce , aż mu żyły powychodziły. '' '''Nikita: '''Spokojnie ludzie, spokojnie! '''Hernando:' Hmm? Richard: A tak właściwie co tam piszesz? Hernando: Naszą odpałową muzykę z tekstem nie z tej ziemi! Nikita: Więc my zabieramy się do robienia scenografii . Cassie: Zaczekaj, a co z scenariuszem? Marcus: To jest oczywiście proste. Wyjął jakiś świstek i rzucił na środek. Marcus: Proszę. Od tego tam zakupiłem. Cassie: Za co? Marcus: Nie twój interes, ważne że jest. Cassie: E no! Chyba mój, skoro to jest z przemytu. Nikita: A kto u niego się nie zaopatruje? Wzruszyła ramionami. Cassie: No dobra, więc zabierzmy się. Richard: Ale mimo wszystko. Wstał i poszedł za wkurzoną Ember. Richard W pokoju zwierzeń ): Na takich jak ona trzeba mieć oko. Za dużo może skombinować. Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Ptaki również poszły planować. Cilia wraz z Davisem poszli już się przebrać. Leila:'Czas na nieróbstwo. ''Położyła się na ziemie i zaczęła patrzeć w niego. 'Noel ' Przegramy pewnie jak zwykle. Też się położył. 'Georgia (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Jeśli nie weźmiesz spraw w swoje ręce to przegrywasz. Już i tak się wystarczająco upokorzyłam z Billy’m. Teraz muszę zrobić coś, żeby się zadowolić efektem. '''Leila: Jakie to piękne. Stanęła jednak Georgia zasłaniając chmury. Leila ''' Ty laska, wypieprzaj od moich chmurek! '''Georgia: Ty metalowcu może ruszysz dupsko! Patrzyły sobie w oczy. Leila: Widać chcesz żebym ci gębę wykrzywiła. Georgia: Jeśli taki troglodyta trafi. Zbliżyły się do siebie. Zaniepokojony Noel odsunął się od nich. Leila: Długo jeszcze? Georgia: Mogę więcej niż ty. Leila: Jasne powolniaku. Georgia:'Ty i ja, kto szybciej zrobi dekoracje. ''Spojrzała się na nią podejrzliwie. 'Leila:'Dajesz! Rzuciła nią na ziemie i pobiegła po farbę. Ona nic sobie z tego nie zrobiła, tylko przetarła bluzkę. '''Georgia (W pokoju zwierzeń): Trzeba umieć zagadać ludzi. Geniusz jednak umie. Leila (W pokoju zwierzeń): Nie wie z kim zadziera! Zaraz.. ale… Zaczęły obie biegać w tą i powrotem. Noel: A dla mnie nic.. Wyskoczyła na jego plecy z znienacka. Ari: Ja jeszcze jestem! Szczerzyła się i szarpała go za policzek. Noel:'Zostaw moją twarz! ''Chciał ją zdjąć, ale nastroszyła się jak kot. '''Ari: Mrr! Noel:'AKYSZ! ''Wbiła mu swoje paznokcie w jego plecy i zaczęła go drapać. '''Ari W pokoju zwierzeń): Miał.. Hihi.. Garderoba Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Zdenerwowana weszła do środka kanciapy, a za nią Richard, Cilia i Davis. Ember: No pięknie! Rzuciła się na fotel i od razu zaczęła gapić się w lustro. Ember:'Moja piękna twarz, och. ''Słała sobie buziaki. '''Cilia: Ej, może. Ember: CICHO! Wrzasnęła i zaczęła sobie malować usta i robić rzęsy jednocześnie. Davis: Grr, tygrysek. Rzuciła w niego pudrem i zachłysnął się pyłem. Davis (W pokoju zwierzeń): Za takie coś miałaby u mnie spacer po desce! Wszyscy zajęli swoje miejsca i zaczęli się przebierać. Davis przebrał się w strój dostawcy pizzy. Cilia przebrała się w strój kapitana statku kosmicznego. Richard znalazł sobie zbroję rycerza, Ember ubrała się w strój ślubny. '' '''Ember:' Czyż nie jestem piękna. Westchnęła, powąchała kwiaty i wciągnęła płatek przez nos. Ember: Kha.. Kha.. Zaczęła syczeć i starała się go wypluć. Richard: Jesteś istną wybranką serca. Zaczął się śmiać, a ta go wykrztusiła i splunęła na jego zbroję. Ember: Już mi lepiej Zaśmiała się, machnęła włosami i poszła się malować. Chciał już coś zrobić, ale Davis go powstrzymał. Davis:'''Kamracie, lepiej żebyś nie wstąpił do armaty. '''Cilia: Wczuwasz się w rolę co? Davis: Tak jakby. Richard: Musze zachować spokój. Poszedł i usiadł. Oni podeszli do niego. Davis: Powodzenia w wyzwaniu. Z taką szkaradą u boku będzie ci trudno. Dziewczyna słyszała plotki, ale ignorowała je Malowała się szminką. Cilia: Nom ona naprawdę zachowuje się jak pustak. Zaczęła się jej trząść ręką. Richard: I nawet sobą nie jest . Tak się zdenerwowała ,ze zrobiła sobie ślad na twarzy. Ember (W pokoju zwierzeń ): Zwierzęta trzeba trzymać krótko ! Richard (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Nie przeżyję tego. ''Siedzieli jeszcze przez dłuższy czas w środku. Tworzenie Dekoracji Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Zakłopotani i zamotani biegali z miejsca na miejsce. '''Georgia: Trochę farny tutaj. Rzuć więcej cienia tam. Wzięła pędzel i kontynuowała malowanie. Noel: Co za sprawność. Spojrzał na nią. Zauważył u niej dziwny zapał. Noel: Coś ci jest? Georgia:'Mam w końcu spokój i chcę wygrać zadanie. To normalne raczej jest. '''Leila:'Ale taki ktoś jak ty umie rysować Masz przecież krzywe ręce. Na chwile przestałą malować a ona kończyła ostatnie kwiaty. '''Georgia: Tobie dali do robienia kwiatów, a ty nie masz krzty wrażliwości. Zaśmiała się. Leila: Naprawdę głupio gadasz. Skończyła i postawiła go na scenie. Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Marcus:'Poprawkę tutaj zrobimy, i tutaj. ''Budował coś na kształt muru. 'Hernando: ' Ziomek co to ma być? Podszedł i zaczął rysować sobie grafiti. '''Marcus: Niszczysz moje dzieło! Cassie: Napracowałeś się pięć minut. Uwierz to nie jest strata. Hernando: Nawet lepiej wygląda. Zadowolony spojrzał na napis który namalował. Marcus:'N ie, nie, nie ! To nie jest moja wizja! ''Zamkalował jego grafitti brązową farbą. 'Hernando (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Wychodziły mi lepsze. Ale i tak mam na niego nerwa. Czas się wyluzować. Za kulisami Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Wszyscy przebrali się w swoje stroje. Po godzinnym pobycie wyglądali jak potwory z warstwa kosmetyków. Oczywiście znowu się kłócili. '''Richard: Dla twojej informacji, nie chcę żadnych czułości. Ember: Nie spojrzę w twoje bryle, spokojnie. Richard : Dobrze . Nie spowodujesz we mnie wymiotów. Wzburzona odwróciła się. Ari: Szpachelkę? Miała w ręku cement z szpachlą. Ember:'''Czego ty chcesz! '''Ari: Cement na mordzie trzeba wygładzić. Wściekła chciała jej nadepnąć na nogę. Wciskała , ale ona nic nie czuła. Ari:'Bawimy się w wojnę! Wywołuję wojnę z Ember! ''Tym razem Ari uderza ją w kostkę. 'Ari:'Yay! Wygrywam ! '''Ember: To był atak! Ari: No nie mów! Richard: Wspaniały. Ari: Blondynek. Chciała podejść, ale usłyszeli głos Tori. Richard:'Potem się zobaczymy. ''Puścił oczko do Ari, a ona wzięła nożyczki i obcięła kawałek włosów odchodzącej Ember. 'Ari:'Mam pukiel włosów diabła! HAHAHA! Przedstawienie Szopów Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Oboje wyszli na scenę. Ukłonili się. Pozostali siedzieli styłu. Z przodu znajdowała się stolik z Tori, Hankiem i Bucky’m. '''Tori: Jako pierwsze Szopy! Ember: Więc naszym tematem. Tori:'A no tak, wiecie co? ''Zaczęła gryźć długopis. 'Tori:'Nie ważny jest temat i chce tylko usłyszeć muzykę. '''Ember: Ale... Wyrzuciła scenariusze obu drużyn zostawiając kartki jedynie z dwoma występami muzycznymi. Tori: Żadnych ale! grać! Oboje stali zdziwieni, a za plecami reszta zawodników szeptała. Tori: Cisza! Zaczynamy! Klasnęła i światło zgasło. Oboje zajęli pozycję. Puścili muzykę. Ember: Och tak. Sytuacja zmieniła się . Wystarczająco, by dostrzec , że ktoś inny cię zawiódł. Weszła na pnącza i zaczęła schodzić . '' '''Ember:' Tak wiele razy, choć nie znam powodu . To wiem, że możemy przetrwać. Zeskoczyła i podeszła do rycerza. Ember: Dopóki tylko mówisz te słowa. Dała buziaka i się obróciła. Ember : Więc powiedz mi, że mnie kochasz, tak. I powiedz mi, że odbieram ci oddech i może jeśli weźmiesz jeszcze jeden... Zaczęła tańczyć w swoim stroju i wpadła w jego ramiona. Ember: Więc powiedz mi, że mnie kochasz, tak. I powiedz mi, że odbieram ci oddech . I może jeśli weźmiesz jeszcze jeden. Odsłania swoją twarz. Richard: Będę wiedzieć na pewno. Nie zostało już nic do powiedzenia . Ale powiedz mi, że kochasz mimo wszystko mnie. Rycerz puszcza księżniczkę. Richard: Budzisz się samotnie, ale wewnątrz siebie czujesz, że dzielisz życie z kimś jeszcze. Wyciąga miecz i kłania się przed nią . Richard: Nie ukryjesz się... I choć nie wiem, dlaczego. To wiem, że możemy przetrwać. Dopóki tylko mówisz słowa te. Podeszła i oboje zaczęli tańczyć. Richard&Ember Więc powiedz mi, że mnie kochasz, tak. I powiedz mi, że odbieram ci oddech . I może jeśli weźmiesz jeszcze jeden. Będę wiedzieć na pewno. Nie zostało już nic do powiedzenia. Powiedz mi, że kochasz mnie mimo wszystko. Stali naprzeciw siebie i spadły na nich płatki róż. Tori:'EE. Tylko tyle! '''Marcus:'Aż się zmęczyłem od pisania. '''Cassie: No, rączka ma kuku. Marcus: Żebyś wiedziała. Obruszyła ramionami, a on się uśmiechnął. Tori: Dorze więc nic więcej nie powiem. Kolejni! Przedstawienie Ptaków Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Drużyna rzestawiła dekoracje. Na scenę weszli Davis i Cilia. Zaniepokojeni, więc zaczęli improwizować. Davis: Ekhm... Klęka przed Cilią. Noel: Stop! Wskakuje na scenę i zaczyna śpiewać. Noel: Chcę swoją kasę odebrać. Zaczyna się śmiać. Davis:'''Nigd ! Umowa, umowa i ty oszuście tego już nie zmieniaj! '''Noel: Dobrze tak więc wezmę to co obiecała mi Cilia! Podbiega i chwyta dziewczynę. Cilia: Wow... Patrzy się jej w oczy. Noel:'Cilia obiecała oddać ręce swe! ''Publiczność wzdycha. Uniósł ręce, a dziewczyna podbiegła Davisa. '''Cilia: Davis, wyjaśnić to tobie chcę! Widok pokazuje ją na scenie w świetle. Cilia: Powinnam była przewidzieć , co on może chcieć. Co za wstyd! Co za wstyd! Catalina odeszła, a ja w smutek zapadłam. Poczuć smak swobody ponownie zażyć chciałam. To klątwa, która na mnie spadła. Zdenerwowana po pokoju chadzałam , dlatego o radę go spytałam. On obiecał mi pomóc w rozmowie . Gadaliśmy przez jakiś czas. Od razu zrobiło się lżej. On pomógł uporać się mi. Uroczyście złożyłam podpis na jego papierkach. Poczułam się nieszczęśliwa, że obiecałam mu dać rękę. Podbiega do niej z głupim uśmieszkiem i całuje w dłoń. Noel: W małżeństwie! Cilia: Że co! Noel: Zgodziłaś się oddać! Rękę w małżeństwie! Publiczność wzdycha. Georgia: Czy to naprawdę dziać musi się! Tego w scenariuszu nie ma. Tori: Tak nie powinno być! Ember: Bo nie ma mnie na scenie. Nah. Dziewczyna chwyciła się za włosy i chodziła w kółko. Cilia: To prawdą nie może być ! Nie to mówiłeś mi! Noel: Mogłaś spojrzeć zanim podpis swój dałaś! Wyjmuje dokument z jej podpisem i wskazuje jej mały druk. Noel: Powinnaś czytać co podpisać masz! Zaśmiał się w diabelskim stylu. Noel: Druuuuk! Dziewczyna zaczęła czytać. Cilia: Zgodzę się oddać rękę. Oboje: W małżeństwie! Ari siedzi i patrzy w słowniku. Ari: Użycie słów by ubarwić słowo, rzeczy, czyn lub pismo zawierając w tym ukryte intencje i przemyślenia. Zamyka książkę. Ari: Więc to jest ironia! Chłopak schodzi ze sceny i ciągnie za sobą Tori. Noel: Więc po co odkładać te nasze przygotowania, skoro już wszystko na miejscu czeka. . Czas na ślub! Na ślub! Uciekniemy z wyspy i zamieszkasz ze mną. I wszystko pójdzie jak zakładał plan, jest jedna możliwość by rozpadł się on. Niech Noel odda mi kasę całą co ma! Tori stoi na środku sceny. Noel obejmuje Cilię, która patrzy na niego z obrzydzeniem. Wszystko się ściemnia i pojawia się smutny Noel. Davis: Przeznaczenie oszukało mnie, przez to że chciwy ja. Dziewczyna co za kumplować się chciała mi która iskrę we mnie rozpala. Teraz ona żeni się, więc zrobić muszę co on chce. Kasy stos pełen mam, ale jej przyjaźń jest więcej warta. Jaki zamiar podjąć mam? Jeśli zatrzymam to, on ożeni się i nie będę miał szansy by umówić się. Serce krwawi mi. Nagle wszyscy zawodnicy co siedzą na widowni biją brawo. Cassie: To było genialne. Ponownie rozbrzmiewa muzyka. Georgia:'Nie mogę uwierzyć, ze Noel aż tak podły jest! '''Nikita:'Każdy tutaj improwizować chce! Chłopak ściska ją coraz mocniej. '''Tori: A więc dzięki mojemu statusowi, dane uprawnienie przez stan i miasto Nowy, Nowy York ! Podbiega do nich. Popycha Tori i chwyta za Cilię. Davis: Nie! Stój! Podchodzi do niego dużymi krokami. Davis: Bierz moją kasę, ty podły, diabelski, SZCZURZE! Noel:'HAHAHAHA! ''Zarzuca płachta, zabiera walizkę z kasą i gasną światła. 'Tori:'To było naprawdę... naprawdę... Otarła łzę. '''Tori: Piękne. Hank: Cudowne. Bucky: Wisi mi to. Tori: Teraz musimy przez chwilę podyskutować. Całe jury wstało i udało się na narady. Trwały przez dłuższą chwilę. Tak z pięć minut. Ogłoszenie wyników Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Po pięciominutowej naradzie cała trójka jurorów podeszła do obu drużyn. Tori: Więc... No przedstawienia były bardzo ciekawe. Ale jedno chwyciło mnie za serce. Wstała i oparła się o stół. Tori:'''To przedstawienie sprawiło, że na moim sercu zagościła radość. '''Ember: To nie było naprawdę konieczne. Tori: Ale co takiego? Mierzyły się wzrokiem. Ember: Moja, znaczy... moja wygrana. Drużyna spojrzała na nią z wielką pogardą i złością. Tori: Odsuń się, bo zasłaniasz mi moją genialną trójkę. Popchnęła ją a ona upadła. Tori: Moi drodzy! Objęła Davisa, Cilię i Noela. Tori: To przedstawienie, to wszystko. Perfekcyjne! Cilia: Naprawdę dziękuję. Spojrzała na twarz Hanka, który patrzał na nią podejrzliwie. Ta mu wystawiła język. Georgia: Więc wygraliśmy! Ari: JUPI! Zaczęły skakać z radości. Po chwilo Georgia się zorientowała, że skacze z nią i przestałą '' '''Georgia:' Łaskawie zejdziesz ze mnie? Ari: Mucha ci wpadła? Klepie ją z całej siły w plecy, a ta upada. Ari: Yay! Ale czerwony tatuaż na plecach masz. Rozzłoszczona wstała. Ember: Przegraliśmy! JAK! WY PATAŁACHY! To wasza wina! Pobiegła gdzieś płacząc. Hernando: Pójdę po nią. Plaża Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Ember siedziała na skale. Hernando zdążył ją złapać. Ember: Czego chcesz karle? Hernando: Posłuchaj, zachowuj się! Zachowujesz się jak tania podróbka z sex shopu a nie prawdziwa gwiazda. Spojrzała się na niego. Ember: Tania podróbka! Hernando: Zgadza się. Ember: Ty... Podeszła i chciała zasadzić mu kopa, ale on cudem ją złapał. Hernando : Powinienem być wściekły za tamto z yeti. Ember:'Słusznie ci to zrobił. ''Puścił jej nogę, a ona odsunęła się. '''Ember: Znikaj stąd lepiej, chce być sama. Hernando: Że też ktoś taki doszedł tak daleko. Ember: Bo ja tutaj jestem najlepsza. Kiwnął głową i ze chowanymi rękoma w kieszeniach poszedł sobie. Hernando (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Poniesie jeszcze karę a to. Eliminacje Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png '''Tori: Moje drogie Szopy, niestety wasze przedstawienie nie było jakie oczekiwałam . Zapraszam teraz do kabin do głosowania. Po kolei wchodzili i oddawali głosy. Ember (W pokoju zwierzeń): Cassie, Richard, Marcu ? Tyle debili do wyrzucenia jest, a ja mam jeden głos! Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń): ''' To ewidentny koniec przyjaźni! Ale ktoś zna moje sekrety. '''Richard (W pokoju zwierzeń): Trzeba pozbyć się zarazy. Nikita (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ta osoba cały czas tylko rozbija drużynę. John (W pokoju zwierzeń): Nie ufam mu za bardzo.. W końcu jak! Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń):'''A co tam.. i tak pewnie aktorzyna odpadnie. '''Hernando (W pokoju zwierzeń): Wkurzyła yeti, a teraz wkurzyła mnie. I to ma maxa! Prowadząca podchodzi z żołędziami na gałęzi. Tori: Jakoś nie mieli czasu mi dać moich poszanowanych żołędzi, więc uraczę was tym. Zerwała dwa z nich. Tori: Pierwsi bezpieczni to Richard i John. Rzuca dla nich żołędzie. Richard : '''Wspaniale. '''John: Piątka! Przybijają sobie po piątce. Tori: Nikita i Cassie, wy też jesteście bezpieczne. Rzuca ponownie żołędziami, tym razem do dziewczyn. Nikita: Hurra! Cassie 'Powodzenia nie-przyjaciółko. ''Pomachała do Ember, ta tylko odwróciła głowę. '''Tori: Więc zostały mi tylko dwa a was trzech. Hernando wyjątkowo nie odpadniesz, ale głosy miałeś. Hernando: Uff... Dostał żołędzia. Tori: Marcus, Ember. Oboje jesteście dobrymi celami do odstrzału. Marcus: Pewnie ale koleżanka jest lepsza. Ember: Dubil. Marcus: Co za cięty język, muszę powiedzieć imponujące. Ember: Ty!!!! Tori: Ekhmm, więc ostatni żołądź dostaje. …. …. … … .. .. . Marcus. Marcus: Żegnaj, aktorzyno. W jej oczach pojawiło się coś jakby ogień. Miała się zaraz rzucić. Jednak przyszło pięciu stażystów i ją zabrało. Ember: MARCUS! Zaczęła się szarpać i niemiłosiernie drapać. Cassie: Wkurzyłeś ją. Marcus: Co tam. Jeden rywal mniej. Uśmiechnął się głupio do Cassie, wstał i odszedł. Tori: Wsadźcie. Ember: Wy wszyscy ! Będziecie na mojej liście wrogów, każe was zakatrupić , obsmaruję was! Już nigdy nie znajdziecie pracy i będziecie wyrzutami społecznymi. Wrzucili ją do armaty. Tori szybko ją odpaliła i został wystrzelona. Na niebie tym razem nie pojawiła się gwiazdka, tylko obłok dymu. Tori: Oje... chyba z prochem do wystrzału przesadziłam. No cóż, największa zadymiara i dziewczyna która pokazała pazurki odpadła. Co za szkoda. Chciałabym zobaczyć jakąś masakrę w jej wykonaniu. I jeśli tak sądzicie to zapraszam na kolejny odcinek Wyspy Totalnej Porażki! NOWI NA WYSPIE! Może ktoś ją zastąpi? Bucky: Ale po co ten krzyk. Klip specjalny Widać lecącą, osmoloną od wybuchu Ember ze spalonymi włosami. Ember: Wy Po****** SUK***** KUR**** G***** Wpada przez dach studia filmowego. Neil: Czy były jakieś zmiany w scenariuszu o potworach Phil? Phil: Nie... Ember: '''Wy patałachy! CIĄ***** **** '''Phil: Ochrona! Rzuciła się na niego i jak dzika zaczęła go drapać. Phil: Ktokolwiek? Neil: Ja wolę jednak. AAA! Zapiszczał jak dziewczyna i uciekł. Po chwili rozzłoszczona Ember niszczy kamerę i obraz znika. Kategoria:Wyspa Totalnej Porażki - Nowi na Wyspie - Odcinki